The Liar
by asyndela
Summary: When Miss Peregrine begins acting strange, like losing weight, not eating, etc. They begin to worry. As she progressively gets worse, it's up to Emma, Olive, Enoch and Jacob to help her. But, is it more than just being sick? Or is it because she's crazy? A better version than Miss Peregrines Home For Insane Children
1. Chapter 1

**I'm warning you now xD**

 **This is a rather long boring chapter since I am just introducing the topic.**

 **BUT I do hope you enjoy anyways cx**

 **Chapter 1**

A knock came from the door.

Alma woke up suddenly gasping for breath. She was covered in a cold sweat, and her body ached. She looked up slowly, holding her sheets tightly. She looked over towards her pocket watch and squinted to see the time, _6:35._ Frantically, she realized her children had probably not eaten anything, so she attempted to get up extremely quickly in order to prepare a late breakfast.

That was a mistake.

Almost instantly, Alma laid back down, her head began to throb and her stomach filled with small knots, covering her in a aching body pain head-to-toe. She then attempted to reach out for a flask, hoping possibly she was just thirsty and not sick, but her arms were weak, and sunk over the side of the bed lifelessly.

Loud knocks came from the door once again along with shouting.

"Miss Peregrine, are you alright?" Said a voice from the outside.

Alma attempted to say something, but the only thing that came out was large coughs.

"Are you okay?" The voice repeated, banging louder that made Alma's head ached more.

Alma nodded even though the voice couldn't see her.

"I'm going to come in okay?"

Alma's heart pounded about the thought of one of her wards coming onto her room, she quickly turned to her nightstand and gathered enough strength to reach out for her flask. She placed it behind her pillow. She began to lift up her head, and then her legs, making sure no-one would come into her room, making it look like she was fine, but she really wasn't.

"N-No… I w-will be out i-in a m-minute." Alma began to shiver from standing away from her covers.

"I'll wait till you come out, I'm just incredibly concerned."

Alma paused from walking and began to take in deep breaths. Already, she was exhausted. She gripped her stomach, almost every step tripled the pain.

She opened the door slowly and looked at the blue orb standing before her. She squinted, trying to make out the figure before her, her headache made her eyes out of focus. It was Emma.

"Miss Peregrine, you look terrible!" Emma said in shocked voice.

She did look terrible though.

Her dark- raven hair was mussed, and laid across her shoulders lengthy, her face was extremely pale and her whole body seemed to be so frail, She was so thin, thinner than she ever was, and it especially showed through her black night clothes.

"I-I'm fine…" Alma swayed back and forth, Emma gripped her tightly.

"What on Earth happened to you… Haven't you eaten anything?!"

It was obvious that she hadn't eaten in days, weeks, possibly a month.

She was acting incredibly strange, refusing to eat a single morsel during the family dining hours. But, that didn't attend, she always prepared the food for her children, without any help.

"Do you want to go back and lay down, you look very ill." Emma held her hand up to Alma's forehead, she didn't even have to touch it to feel the heat emanating from it.

"No… Dear… I-I'm alright." Miss Peregrine answered, clinging to the wall and to Emma to keep her from falling. "The children… Where are they?"

"They're fine, they're still asleep."

Alma began to shiver, that then almost instantly turned into violent shaking.

"Miss P, please come to the kitchen, let me take your temperature." The only reason why Emma wanted to take her to the kitchen was because if she wouldn't have, she would have to call for help, which meant she could possibly wake up the younger children. And, no child wants to see their beloved mother in such great pain. And, if anything happened Jake, Olive, and Enoch were at easy access.

"Miss Bloom I-I'm capable of caring for myself." Alma began to sweat ferociously, yet she was so cold.

"Miss, please, you look so sick. Olive, Enoch, Jacob, and I can help you,"

Alma finally gave in, linking to Emma's hand tightly down the stairs.

"What on Earth?!" Miss Peregrine said faintly.

Olive, Enoch, and Jacob all turned, and all of them gasped.

Olive was warming the oven and cooking the eggs.

Jacob was chopping vegetables, with a large knife.

And, Enoch was mixing the batter for the pancakes.

"What are you doing..?" Alma said weakly, holding onto the wall. Squinting once more to see the children clearly.

"What happened to you!?" Olive said concernedly, "We knew you weren't feeling yourself, but what happened!?"

"I-I'm fine, get out, I-I will prepare breakfast."

"Uhh, no way!" Enoch said immediately.

"No I-"

"Miss P," Emma interrupted, "They're fine, you're not." She switched to the thermometer issue, "Olive, could you get me the thermometer and Enoch, could you get me a wet washcloth please?"

The both of them nodded and rushed down the hall.

"Jake, can you help me escort her to the parlour, she can lay there as you guys get breakfast ready, in case if she needs help."

Jacob nodded and put his large arm onto Alma's waist, Emma did the same and led her to the parlour.

Alma laid on the fainting couch, her hands clenching her stomach tightly, attempting not to moan in front of her wards.

The boys decided to leave, Emma had told them if anything happened she wouldn't hesitate to call them, and they will be in charge of the children when they were to awaken.

They both agreed.

Emma pulled out the thermometer from Alma's mouth and placed the washcloth back onto her forehead. _103\. 5 degrees Fahrenheit._

"Oh dear…" Emma said looking at the thermometer.

Olive peered over her shoulder, "Look how thin she is, if she eats something her temperature may go down."

Emma nodded and sent Olive to get some soup, that was being prepared for breakfast.  
"How are you feeling?" Emma asked Alma quietly.

"I-I'm fine…" Alma said holding her stomach tighter.

"Miss Peregrine, please tell me, you haven't been eating well, and we all fear for your health."

"Emma, I-I appreciate your concern but-" Alma paused regaining her breath from her stomach cramps, "I-I'm… fine."

Olive came through the door and handed the soup to Emma.

"Okay Miss P, we need you to eat." Emma held out a spoon towards Alma's mouth.

"N-No… I can't."

"Please," Olive intervened, "Your temperature is too high, if you eat it may go down."

Alma nodded and ate one spoonful and began to gag.

"I… can't." Alma held her stomach tighter, the pain now ten times stronger from just eating a spoonful of soup.

Emma frowned, "Olive, could you get Jacob and Enoch, I want her to be out of the little ones sight."

Olive obeyed and stepped out the room once again.

"Miss, are you feeling worse? You're turning green." Emma looked at her headmistress with sympathy.

"I feel a little worse… Nothing that I-I can't handle." She tried to hold her tears in as her head began to pound louder, and her stomach paining her more.

"I promise you will feel better once we get you upstairs. You can sleep longer if you would like"

"No… You can't g-go into m-my room."

Emma frowned, "We have to, we won't be in there for long."

Alma looked down nervously.

Jacob, Enoch, and Olive all walked into the doorway.

"Okay, Jacob, Enoch, get her to her bedroom, Olive and I will stay from behind."

Everyone nodded.

It was incredibly easy to get Alma off the fainting couch since she was very light, but it was incredibly hard for her.

The house began to spin like a carousel as she walked towards the steps, her head throbbed louder, and she was still clutching her stomach in an awkward position.

"We're almost there Miss P." Enoch said reassuringly.

They went down the hall swiftly, trying with there best to get her to her room as quickly as possible.

Alma squinted hard, "E-Enoch, J-Jacob stop…" Alma breathed hard and slipped to the floor exhausted. She shivered on the ground, holding herself in a distorted way.

"It's okay..." Emma said while kneeling down beside Alma. Olive did as well.

Alma held her legs and curled into a ball, she couldn't help but moan, the pain was excruciating, she couldn't pretend anymore.

"I can carry her to her room, if you would like." Enoch volunteered concernedly.

"N-No…" Alma said softly, "Y-You can't c-come in."

"Miss P, we respect your privacy, but we need to get you inside of there." Olive said sweetly.

"Y-You can't g-go in there…" Alma began to sweat, even though she was shivering rapidly.

Emma intervened the conversation, realizing that Alma was looking worse than before."Jacob, fetch me another washcloth, Olive, wait out here for when the children begin to wake up. I fear were making quite the racket."

The two nodded and headed down the stairs

Ignoring his ymbrynes protest, Enoch quickly lifted her up. The both speed walked down the end of the hall and opened the large door in front of them.

The two walked inside and almost immediately Enoch and Emma gasped.

 **Please comment on what you think**

 **Bye for now cx**


	2. Chapter 2

**HULLO!**

 **Chapter 2**

There were two doors on either side of the room, and a large bed in the center. Obviously, that seemed normal, She also had hundreds of old photos from her childhood, and some peculiars that the both of them didn't recognize. Which was was also kind of normal, since she was a foster mother, it's not strange if she had all these photographs. But what struck out as odd was that all these pictures were of peculiars who had no eyes, and death dates written on their distorted faces.

The blinds were down making the whole room fade into thick velvety black, with large knives on shelves.

Miss Peregrine began to shake more, causing the two to snap out of there thoughts, Enoch quickly laid her on her bed, when a flask fell to the floor from behind her large pillow.

Without Miss Peregrine noticing Emma immediately picked up the flask, and set it into her blouse pocket.

The bottle looked strangely familiar, too familiar.

Jacob returned having the same reaction as Emma and Enoch.

Alma couldn't do it anymore, her stomach pains growing by the second, she was confused, her eyes spinning, and her head was throbbing at an incredible speed.

She moaned louder, but, managed to keep her tears inside, not wanting her children to see her in such a terrible state.

"Shh, Miss Peregrine." Emma said kindly as she sat on the side of the bed, replacing the washcloth. "It's alright."

Jacob and Enoch looked from afar, staring at their beloved headmistress and their dear friend.

After a few minutes Miss Peregrine luckily fell asleep.

"We still need to prepare breakfast, call for us if you need any help okay?" Jacob said quietly.

"Of course, but wait, look at this." Emma stood up in front of Jacob and held out the flask from Alma's bedroom pillow.

Jacob studied the neat bottle for awhile, eventually he opened it and gasped. "Emma what are you doing?!" Jacob whispered-screamed.

"I found it, what is it?" Emma asked.

"It's ambrosia!? Are taking this?!"

Emma paused, Alma probably just found it the one day out in the street, possibly she was keeping it as a memory. It all sounded far-fetched, but still, Miss Peregrine would never keep a drug.

"No of course not! I just found it." Emma answered sternly, leaving Miss Peregrine out of it.

Jacob opened the bedroom window and poured the dark liquid into the grass.

"You better be telling the truth!" Enoch whispered.

 **Ik, Ik, this was a very short chapter, but I promise the next one isn't!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys!**

 **Shout out to:**

 **WillowTree1221**

 **PurpleThorn**

 **EmmaBloomFan22**

 **Tysm guys! :)**

 **Chapter 3**

Emma was alone with Miss Peregrine, everyone once in awhile, she would stir, but almost never responsive. By now, all of the children were awake and enjoying their breakfast. Emma's stomach growled, but there was no way in hell that she would leave her ill ymbryne just for some food. Emma remembered when she was sick with Scarlet Fever, Miss Peregrine never left her side. Which only made her want to stay with her longer, but she dared not to touch her, afraid that she might awaken her.

Olive, to Emma's surprise, walked inside giving her some breakfast, including some tea for Miss Peregrine. Emma slowly ate a biscuit, but began to lose her appetite, looking at Miss Peregrine was so upsetting to her. She couldn't remember the last time when her ymbryne was sick, she wouldn't be surprised if she never had.

"Miss P…" Olive said slowly rubbing Alma to wake her up, to try and give her some tea, while Emma finished her small meal.

Alma gasped loudly.

"Shh, it's okay.' Emma said sweetly, placing her dish on a nightstand.

"W-what's going on." Alma held her head and gripped her sheets tightly, attempting to get up. Olive helped her slowly, trying to pick her up carefully. Alma wheezed quietly.

"Here, you need something to drink," Olive said kindly, holding out a small cup of tea.

Alma frowned but Emma and Olive insisted on it.

She took a sip.

The tea seemed to make a pit in her stomach, Alma's eyes became glassy and dark, her face turned a faint green, and her bony arms rattling.

"Can you drink anymore?" Olive said holding the tea in her hand, not realizing what the symptoms of the tea was causing Miss Peregrine to feel.

Alma tried to shake her head.

Emma looked at Olive and Olive looked Emma.

"But, you need to Miss, you need lots of fluids, I promise it will make you feel better."

Alma gripped her stomach harder.

"I know it hurts, maybe if you stand up it may help, it will return your strength at the very least." Emma suggested.

Alma weakly stood up with the help of her two oldest female wards, she could barely see now, and it felt as if her abdomen had been shot in 10 places.

"Okay, here." Olive said holding the teacup close to her mouth.

Alma took one sip, and instantly looked worse, her eyes began to water and her face drained of color.

"Are you alright-"

Alma covered her mouth and rushed towards the bathroom, pushing the two girls away, clingy and leaning onto everything in reach attempting to keep her balance. She opened one of the doors to her bedroom and with one clench of her stomach, she began vomiting, clinging onto the toilet like that was her only hope.

Both of the girls gasped, and sprinted towards the bathroom.

She was gagging so much, even though in total she had one spoonful of soup and two sips of tea.

"Stay here Emma, I'm going to get Jacob and Enoch." Olive said exiting the room quickly.

Emma swirled her hand on her back and removed Alma's dark locks from her face. Anxiously doing anything to make Alma feel better.

Alma's head began to throb more, her stomach slowly clenching harder as she retched.

"JACOB, ENOCH!" Olive screamed running into the dining area.

All of the children stared at her, pausing from their breakfast just to look at Olive with amusement.

"What happened?!" Enoch said studying Olive's frightened expression.  
"Upstairs!"

"Whats going on upstairs?" some children asked confusedly.

Enoch and Jacob looked at the children and ignored their questions.

"Well who's going to stay here?!" Jacob yelled.

"I'll stay, you go!" Olive volunteered taking over their places in the dining room.

Enoch and Jacob raced down the hall and up the stairs.

"It's alright Miss P…" Emma said slowly, still holding her hair in an awkward crouching position.

Miss Peregrine didn't answer, so exhausted from this, she gagged more, which made her head and eyes spin rapidly. She held her head and slumped over the toilet seat. Her face was drenched in sweat, and her throat burned of acid.

"I'm so sorry you're not feeling well."

Alma nodded sheepishly still holding onto her pounding head. Emma rubbed her back again as she began to gag again, the toilet bowl filling with bile.

The bathroom door flung open with Jacob's and Enoch's mouths wide open. Both of them dumbfounded.

"What happened is she alright?!" Enoch looked at Alma with concern.

"Yes, but help me please!" Emma said helplessly. "Get her a washcloth and some cold water!"

Frantically, Enoch sprinted back down the stairs to fetch water and Jacob looked through the cabinets for a washcloth.

But instead of a washcloth, ambrosia flasks were all over the drawers, covering each nook and cranny with the expensive vials.

He pause for a few seconds but then decided to ignore it, hoping with so little that it wasn't hers. Maybe she just bought all of them so people in Devil's Acre didn't have any.

Emma thanked both of the boys.

"Miss P, listen to me." Emma said trying to get her attention swiping her hair away from her face, Jacob and Enoch watched closely.

Alma groaned, attempting to nod.

"Here, rinse your mouth. Okay?" Emma held the jar close to Alma's mouth, she gagged once more and spat out the water.

She was so cold. Shivering violently in her night clothes. Emma placed the washcloth onto Alma's back and began to knead her thin arms. She spat out the bitter taste and Emma wiped her mouth with another washcloth.

"Jacob and Enoch, please go get Olive."

The two nodded.

Emma sat close to Alma's shivering body, wiping her mouth calmly, staring at her with concern.

"Is she alright?!" Olive barged through the bathroom..

Emma shrugged, "I do hope so." She switched towards Alma, "Are you hot? You seem very sweaty."

Alma shook her head slowly.

"Can we lift you up? We need you to lay down on your bed, okay?" Olive said joining Emma on the ground.

Alma nodded.

The girls slowly picked up Alma, she groaned quietly.

"Careful." Emma said to Alma as she was swaying.

They laid her gently on the bed and placed the covers onto her shivering body.

"She's drenched in sweat. Do you think we should get her new clothes?" Emma asked Olive as Miss Peregrine was drifting asleep.

Olive agreed to do so, she pulled another pair of clean nightclothes and they slowly undressed her.

The pair nearly screamed.

 **What do you think happened? Let me know in the comments! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So earlier today, I noticed how many spelling mistakes I had and started laughing to myself… So I made a better Chapter 4 for you all xD**

 **Chapter 4**

Her bones stuck out like sore thumbs, you could see every ridge on her spine and every ripple on her ribs, even though she was wearing an undershirt and lengthy bloomers, it was apparent on how skinny she was. Her skin was gray and covered in white scars that were slowly invading her arms and legs, some were fresh, little bloody gashes on her shoulders. She was so thin, at first they thought it was bad from what they saw earlier, now it looked like she was practically starving.

Emma and Olive gasped looking down at her rigid headmistress.

Alma almost instantly woke up from how loud they were, she looked up at the terrified girls above her.

She squinted, "E-Emma… O-Olive?" She managed to say.

Emma looked down at Alma with wide eyes. "Miss Peregrine…"

"W-What's… w-wrong..?

Olive pointed to Miss Peregrine, she looked down, realizing why the both of them were visibly distressed.

Her body looked so thin, thinner than it ever was. It frightened her as well, but she dared not to cry. She was fine, really. Or she wanted to more so, because she really wasn't and the two could clearly see that for themselves.

"Excuse me headmistress…" Emma sobbed and walked out the door.

Emma walked down the hall, she felt so strange, as if she woke up from a coma.

She slumped down the hall, and stopped at the edge of the staircase.

She was full of emotions, anger, sadness, stress. She wanted so desperately for Miss Peregrine to say that she was okay, she wanted to see her smile that most dazzling grin that made her feel warm and tingly inside. She wanted all of these things, yet it would never happen again.

"Emma?"

She realized that everything was a lie. Alma was never okay, never happy, always alone.

She had no-one left, Myron and Jack are dead, her parents are dead, Fiona is dead, Victor is dead, every person she once loved was gone.

"Emma..?"

Liar, that's what she was! Why didn't she ever tell Emma -or any child- about what was happening to her?

"Emma?!"

Emma turned to see Olive with a frantic look on her face.

"Are you okay?"

Emma's eyes drifted, and the room turned upside down, her knees went out from underneath her. Everything began to fade into a pulsing, deep black.

" _Miss Bloom!'_

 _Emma paused, and turned from where she was standing._

" _What have I told you about stealing letters that were addressed to me?"_

" _I'm sorry Miss P, I just wish that Abe would write to me…"_

" _I know Emma, but is it necessary to take other people things?"_

 _Emma went on a limb, "No?"_

" _No... But, I believe you do! Why else would you take the letters?"_

 _Emma crossed her arms, hating it when Alma proved her point wrong._

" _So please-"_

" _No! I hate you!" Emma interrupted. "All I wanted was to hear from Abe!" She sobbed and ran up the stairs._

"Emma…"

" _Miss Peregrine, could I possibly go with Jacob to the beach later with the others?"_

" _No Miss Bloom, no one will be going to the beach with that boy, do you remember what happened last time when he invited you all to go?"_

" _Why can't you just give him a chance?!"_

" _I have already." She sipped her tea. "And, he has lost my trust because of it Emma. That gibberish about the 21st century gets me sick!"_

" _I can't believe you!" Emma screamed and stomped up the stairs._

"Emma..?"

 _Emma looked at the window, watching the new girl playing with Alma._

" _She's terrible, playing with her!' She thought. "I hate her! Why doesn't she play with me? I thought I was her favorite!_

" _Get out of my house you circus freak!" A lady said, throwing dirty water towards a little girl._

 _She walked towards the outskirts of the village and began to cry, her feet slowly slipping upward, she began floating again, this wasn't the first time. But now, it was getting progressively worse, she couldn't stop it now like she used to be able to._

" _SOMEONE HELP!" She screamed, holding onto a roof of a building._

 _A firm hand grabbed her._

" _Thankyou Victor."_

 _Said a tall lady, with beautiful black hair and black, neat clothes, with a mannish-looking girl and a boy._

 _He pulled her down._

" _Thankyou…" The little girl said gratefully, struggling to keep herself floating,_

" _Quite the talent there!" The woman smiled._

" _Not really… My mum and pa don't like me because of it, and I'm lost..."_

" _Oh," She pursed her lips. "Why don't you stay with me? There are many children like you in my foster home!" The woman grinned wider._

 _Emma shrugged._

" _My name is Headmistress Alma Lefay Peregrine, but since you are not yet under my care, please call me Miss Peregrine."_

" _Like the bird..?"_

 _Alma giggled, "Why yes Emma!"_

 _Emma stared at her wide-eyed, "H-How do you know m-my name?"_

" _Why it's my duty to know children's names who are like you."_

" _Like me? I'm not sure if I understand…"_

" _Peculiar."_

 **Better huh? c;**


	5. Chapter 5

**WHOOP WHOOP! This chapter is a bit vague… But, I really just need to say something.**

 **All of you guys who read my stories, make my day a little better. You guys make me so happy, because before, lots of people hated my work. Obviously, I do try to put humor into my work, and lots of people hated that at first, now so many of you love it!**

 **I just want to say thank you so much for your support, I love you all, and just know that you are appreciated.**

 **AND DON'T YOU DARE THINK OTHERWISE c;**

 **Chapter 5**

"Em, you okay?"

Emma looked up slowly, it was Olive, she looked very scared, frantic more so. She had tears in her eyes, and her face was flustered in a distorted way.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Emma lied. But in all seriousness, Emma was panicking. She had no idea what happened, just a bunch of memories were in her mind, floating in foggy places in her brain. But it was incredibly strange, all of them were all when she was so terrible to Alma, from when she was younger and practically hated her. It made her feel physically and mentally ill, she didn't even want to hear Miss Peregrine's name. Maybe it was her fault.

She was so mean to her when she was younger. Maybe, she was so depressed because of a mere mistake Emma had made when she was younger. But, Alma was not the one to keep grudges, and all the children knew that. She always forgave and forgotten, and that included her brothers who murdered their own parents, which was plain cruel, but that was another story. To sum things up, she would definitely not be angry at one of her wards for something they did many, many years ago.

"You really scared me! You were so on-edge about Miss Peregrine."

There it was. A simple name _Miss Peregrine._

It pounded through Emma's chest like dozens of steel bullets, each making little holes through her heart, and making her die slowly in her mind. Waves of cursed memories sparking in her mind, every one about a different mistake that she had made towards Miss Peregrine.

Emma got up abruptly, "Is she alright, what happened? Did I imagine that too? She's not ill isn't she?!"

Olive hesitated, so desperately wanting to deny what she was about to say, "No… She is sick Em."

Emma was in full panic mode now, "Well who's with her!?"

Olive rose from the ground and held Emma's shoulder. "She's fine, she's fallen asleep."

"Fine?!" She felt as if the world was rushing at her. Noises become very pronounced from the outside, where Jake, Enoch, and the other children were playing. It made her head swim. She found it difficult to focus, and felt disoriented. Her heart rate soared and become very aware of her breathing. Hyperventilating in a sort of way.

"Em-"

"No you don't understand!" Emma interrupted, clutching onto the wall, "Olive what's happening to her? We need to help her!"

"We could contact another ymbryne, they may know what to do…"

"WHAT?! Have you gone mad?! They will send her to a punishment loop for sure! She's putting herself and us in danger!"

"I know…"

No she didn't know. She didn't know about the ambrosia, and they both didn't know why she was so strangely thin. Of course the side-effects of ambrosia are anything but good, but were they sure it was hers? And, they only thought the face would be disoriented by ambro, not the whole body.

Emma sprinted down the hall

She looked un-touched, a fragile, small, boney body lying on her side. Covers and sheets piled up on the top of her like a mountain of cushions.

Emma couldn't help but cry, along with Olive who quickly had caught up with her.

"We really need to tell Enoch and Jacob, they might know what to do." Olive suggested, wiping the hot tears off her face.

Emma nodded vaguely and stepped towards Miss Peregrine.

"I'm sorry mum…"

 **Did you like it or NAW?**

 **Let me know cx**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been a while aye?**

 **Im actuallying gonna make a new stories full of quick-writes! So be sure to check that out I Found You, which will (supposed) to be uploaded this week!**

 **Without further or do, let's begin reading!**

 **Chapter 6**

Emma looked down, staring at her beloved headmistress.

Olive had already gone down the stairs and had fetched Enoch and Jacob. She explained to both of them that it was an emergency, and that Alma looked terrible.

The two male teens panicked and quickly ran into the house with Olive in charge of the children outside.

Emma on the other hand, had refused to move from Miss Peregrine.

She looked like she was getting worse by what looked like seconds. Each minute her body slowly became hotter, and her skin became grayer.

But Emma wasn't focused entirely on that.

She was focused on all of those terrible memories.

She sobbed quietly, "please wake up… We need you here, we need you now."

She wiped her face. Hoping with so little she would wake up. Like in the movies, when the person in distress wishes for something, and when it seems as though all hope is lost, as if on cue, the wish is granted.

But that didn't happen.

It was just Emma, who was covered in tears, and her blouse soak-in-wet. And there was Alma. Whom looked untouched, her dark locks unpinned and mussed on her shoulders, and her bones, which looked so small and frail, nearly popping out if her skin.

Emma looked up when she heard creaking footsteps in the doorway.

"E-Enoch, J-Jacob!" Emma hiccuped.

"SHE LOOKS THE EXACT SAME! WE THOUGHT THERE WAS SOMETHING WRONG!" Enoch yelled impatiently.

"Wait Enoch," Jacob began. "Why are you crying, what's wrong?"

Emma got up and rubbed her eyes, which were now bloodshot. She looked at Jacob with a frown, stepped closer, and hugged him tightly.

Jacob looked at her awkwardly, "what's wrong Em?"

"I don't know what to do! I'm so scared Jake…"

"Scared about what?" Enoch interrupted rudely.

Emma let go of Jacob, and made her way towards Alma's bed. She pulled off the satin covers, revealing a small, shriveled, skinny body.

Enoch stumbled and held his mouth, Jacob gasped.

"What do we do?!" Emma asked frantically again once more, realising it was worse than she thought based on the two males reaction.

"I don't know…" Enoch replied under his breath.

"We need to call someone!" Jacob yelled.

"If anyone finds all these bottles of Ambro and see that she put us all in danger, she will be sent to a punishment loop for sure!" Emma assured, beginning to cry again from looking at her headmistress.

Miss Peregrine shivered.

Emma's eyes sparkled with hope, Alma moved, finally!

"Miss Peregrine!" Emma said quietly, trying so hard to wake her up.

She grunted.

"Em, leave her alone." Enoch said, resting his arm on her shoulder with a frown on his face.

"No, she needs something! Like tea or…" Emma gulped, beginning to cry more.

"Shh Em, it's okay…" Jacob went beside Emma. "Maybe she's right," Jacob looked up at Enoch, "if she wakes up, she will mostly likely be dehydrated."

Enoch looked down, "I suppose you're right..."

Emma continued, gently shaking Alma with soft, warm arms.

Alma gasped, her eyes glassy and rigid, her body shaking, and her thin, bony fingers curled.

Enoch held his mouth again and Jacob and Emma blinked back their tears.

Alma squinted.

"How are you feeling?" Emma asked, brushing Alma's dark hair away from her face.

"M-Myron..?" She croaked, "J-Jack..?" Tears welled in Alma's eyes.

"No Miss Peregrine, it's me, Emma, this is Jake, and this is Enoch." Emma said worriedly.

"Miss Peregrine…" Alma said slowly. "You mustn't say that…"

Emma looked at Jacob concernedly.

"She's lost it." Jacob mouthed.

"Why is that?" Emma asked ignoring Jacob's cruel statement.

"He will do it again…"

"Who will do what again?"

"He will, he yells at me… 'Caw,' 'Caw,' 'CAW!' He will do it again too… He picks me by my wings… Blood, blood, everywhere… I don't like him..."

"What happened to you Miss Peregrine..?"

"SHH!" She answered sternly.

"Well, what do you want me to call you?"

"Alma Lefay Bentham. You mustn't say Miss Peregrine, he will find me! I thought he was you!"

"Who was who?!"

"Jack…"

"Jack died remember? Jacob saved us!"

She nearly shot up from where she was laying. Her eyes almost completely black.

"You're with them!"

Emma gasped and stepped back along with Jacob.

"What the hell is this?!" Enoch yelled.

Alma smoothly but rigidly got up from the bed. Which was strange, she was incredibly ill, there was no way she recovered that quickly, right now she seemed to look like a different person.

"How do you even know my name!" Miss Peregrine screamed.

The teens backed away towards the second door in the room.

"You're our headmistress…" Emma finally blurted, "that's how we know your name Miss Peregrine."

"STOP! STOP NOW! THEY WILL HEAR YOU!" She began to cry, but she was crying with a menacing smile. "Ha! You thought you could take me away, you thought wrong!"

Emma looked towards Alma with sad eyes.

"She's gone mad…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for such a late post! But here you go m8**

 **Chapter 7**

"Really?!" Enoch whispered under his breath, but in truth, he was terrified. They all were.

They were cornered by their headmistress, and they couldn't seem to get past her.

Emma flicked her palms, sending waves of bright light over them all. Alma stumbled back, holding her eyes.

"In there!" Jacob yelled, pointing to the door behind them.

The teens ran inside.

It was black, a thick sheet of darkness. And it smelled like old meat, or something more sinister, a rotten carcass.

Emma held out her arms, farther in front of her.

The room was covered in duffle bags and more pictures.

"Quick, look inside, there might be a knife or something!" Enoch yelled over the screaming of Alma, pointing to a duffle bag.

Jacob bent down and un-hooked the bag. He stumbled backwards and gagged.

"What are you doing?!" Enoch screamed.

Jacob looked at the bag with pure fear in his eyes.

Emma blazed her hand towards the bag trying to get light to see.

Inside, was a little boy, no older than 6. He had black hair that was thinning strangely, he was pale, and his eyes were closed. But what was the most incredibly strange, was that he was dead.

"What the bloody hell!" Emma gasped, looking more closely at the room. More bags, probably dozens of them were piled in nooks and crannies in the oddly humongous room.

The door rattled, along with cursing screams.

"Did you lock the door?" Emma yelled at the two boys.

Jacob frowned, "no…"

Enoch rolled his eyes, "why would we think of that?!"

Before Emma could say anything, Alma opened the door.

She ran strangely on all fours, sprinting across the room with her permanent smile.

Emma turned towards Alma and put out her arms in front of her, instead of stopping her, Alma ran faster.

She was close now, too close for any of them to do anything.

Enoch without thinking took the duffel bag and threw it towards Alma making her fall against the ground. Ashes puffed into the air as the little boy's body disintegrated in Miss Peregrine's lap.

She gave out a blood curling scream.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" She jumped back on her feet and began to chase them, faster now.

The children ran too, trying to go faster and faster, nearly tripping on the bags and slipping on old photos.

Alma somehow quickened her pace, still screaming, "YOU KILLED HIM!"

As if in slow motion, she gripped Enoch's leg and dragged him against the floor.

Emma and jacob both stopped and tried to yank him back. Emma using her blaze and Jacob using all his might to try and pull him back, but it was no use.

Alma kicked both the children, sending them both flying and crashing to the floor.

Miss Peregrine slowly clutched Enoch closer, holding him by his neck now and slowly suffocating him with her strangely strong hands.

Her nails dug into his skin, making his veins pop and bleed. Jacob was the first to get up, body slamming Miss Peregrine towards the ground.

She still held Enoch's neck strongly though. Holding the boy as if it were her sick award.

Emma got up then quickly as well, attempting to grab Enoch with Jacob.

Alma began to laugh as she slowly tightened her grip around Enoch. His eyes began to bulge, his face turning a faint purple.

Emma without thinking, threw a flame towards their headmistress, setting her on fire.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bam shalam!**

 **I'm starting to get back into this story, anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Oh, btw, here's my fan account for instagram in case you would like to check that out almaavocet**

 **Chapter 8**

Alma began to shriek as her dress began to burn, but in a matter seconds, the flame slowly burned out. Her peculiarity growing stronger by the second.

She laughed hard as she slowly made Enoch slip in and out of consciousness, gripping his neck tighter and tighter. Knowing that she was winning this peculiar battle.

Emma began to cry, staring at her headmistress that was nearly killing her friend, and hurting her possible boyfriend.

Alma came closer to Emma and grabbed her before she could do anything. She gripped a splinter from one of the floor boards and stabbed her, thinking she was being merely annoying because of her cries.

Alma sent the wood right threw her chest, Emma screamed as she feel to the ground slowly.

Blood was everywhere, and Emma could barely keep her fire a flame.

"EMMA!" Jacob yelled, tears in his eyes.

She could see him, he was still trying to go strong and reach her, but each time he tried, Miss Peregrine sent him flying. Enoch was going fast, Alma held his neck so tight, it made blood vessels in his neck burst. Blood filled his mouth and slowly dripped from the corners of her lips.

"Stop!" Emma said faintly threw wheezing breaths, this was their only hope now, and hopefully it would knock some sense into her, "please…"

Alma laughed and let Enoch's unconscious body slip to the ground without a care, sending him to the floor. He gasped and spat out a thick, red, phlegm on the ground.

Miss Peregrine found something more interesting to attack, something that she did care about Emma.

Jacob tried to get up again, trying to save Emma, but he could barely walk, tripping over his feet which made him pound straight to the floor.

Alma giggled, "What did you say?!" She gripped Emma's face tightly as she began to cry.

"P-please stop…" Emma replied.

"WHY SHOULD I?! YOU'RE WITH MY BROTHER!" She pulled out a clump of Emma's hair, making her squeal.

"No… We're not… We're your children Miss Peregrine…" Emma cried softly.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY THAT!" Alma threw Emma acrossed the floor

Jacob, realising Emma was now closer since she was sent barreling towards him, slid to her aid. Enoch also went to her side, regaining his strength.

"Emma it's alright…" Jacob said nervously, wrapping a piece of his shirt he ripped off and rapping Emma's torso in it.

Alma found this amusing. She ran towards them again, body slamming the children to the ground.

"YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! MY BROTHER WILL NEVER FIND HIS SPIES NOW!" She chuckled to herself.

"You're bloody sick!" Enoch wheezed.

"Please you have to remember us Miss Peregrine!" Emma squealed threw Enoch's comment, "you have to!" Tears dripped down her face anxiously.

A light flickered in Alma's eyes, her pupils became un-dilated, and she collapsed.

The teens stared at her, the shriveled up body on the floor.

"Emma… Enoch… Jacob..?" Miss Peregrine whispered.

"Oh, so now you know who we are!" Enoch screamed in a raspy voice.

She walked towards them slowly. Enoch and Jacob made a body shield in front of Emma abruptly.

"Get the bloody hell out of here!" Jacob yelled.

As she got closer the children noticed she was crying. Miss Peregrine was crying! The strongest person all of the children had known -besides Bronwyn- Was sobbing before Enoch, Emma, and Jacob.

They all immediately thought this was a trick, afterall, she nearly murdered all of them.

"Damn you!" Enoch pointed to her, all of them to weak to stand.

Alma sat beside them, they all attempted to crawl away, "I won't hurt you…"

Enoch laughed, "I find that hard to believe.

Alma began to sob, "I-I'm so sorry…"

"D-Don't trust her…" Emma said weakly she tried to create some light, trying to get a better look, but she only managed created a few sparks.

"Emma… Is that you..?" Alma asked holding her mouth.

"Now you know my name you witch!" Emma said struggling to get up from where she laid.

She held her sparks in front of her, managing the little light she had.

They all noticed Alma's eyes. They were no longer black, but her normal emerald-hawk eyes.


End file.
